Dalam Hujan
by cherrylavender
Summary: Karena manusia tak bisa lari dari takdir dan kenyataan / Full of Sakura POV


**Dalam hujan**

Ranting dedaunan menari seirama gejolak angin di musim ini. Musim yang membius seluruh raga dan bahkan mampu membekukan aliran darah dalam sekejap. Titik-titik embun di atas rerumputan masih menyisakan jejaknya. Kaki ini tetap melangkah meskipun mulai terlihat segumpal awan hitam menelan langit secara perlahan. Tak ada alasan untuk berhenti karena sebentar lagi akan tiba.

" Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan." Kutolehkan kepalaku sejenak untuk melihat siapakah pemilik suara itu.

" Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan." Aku terus berlalu menuju bangku kayu paling belakang, tempat singgah selama enam bulan yang lalu. Kupandangi langit sekali lagi, tak ada yang berubah. Ternyata si hitam mampu mengalahkan yang putih dan sekilas cambuk putih mulai mengambil perannya.

" Kau tak datang semalam." Kulirik dia sudah berada di sampingku. Gadis kurus berambut ungu kehitaman yang tadi menyapaku. Aku menghela napas dan kembali melihat pepohonan yang masih berdansa dengan sang angin lewat celah jendela biru ini.

" Ada apa ? " . Dia bertanya lagi. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mampu kulontarkan karena memang tak ada yang ingin aku ucapkan. Aku paham betul arah pembicaraannya. Bisakah dia berhenti bertanya ?

" Kau tahu, mungkin dia menunggu kau datang juga. "

Masih. Dia masih bertanya namun aku enggan menjawab. Pemandangan di luar sana jauh lebih menarik dari sekedar pertanyaannya. Ia menghela napas lalu beranjak pergi. Sunyi. Seolah tak ada tanda kehidupan. Entah kemana gadis itu pergi. Dan mungkin ini memang terlalu pagi untukku berada disini. Diri ini membawa kakiku keluar, sekedar untuk menyesapi aroma khas musim ini. Sangat menyegarkan. Kubersandar di tembok putih dengan tetap memandangi langit. Sungguh indah. Kurasakan sesuatu menelusup ke dalam rongga dada ketika desir angin meniup pelan tubuhku. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kupejamkan mataku dan aku mulai mengerti sesuatu. Setetes cairan bening berhasil lolos dari pelupuk mataku entah karena apa. Aku merasakan ini benar-benar dalam.

" Tak baik memendamnya, Sakura. " Dia duduk menemaniku. Dia menatapku seolah mencari sesuatu dan aku tak peduli itu.

Awan masih sama seperti semula. Semakin pekat. Mulai terdengar suara saling bersahutan di atas sana. Semakin menandakan bahwa waktunya sebentar lagi tiba. Perlahan setetes demi setetes air jatuh menyirami bumi di pagi ini. Ah, akhirnya tiba juga. Kulihat sekelilingku sudah ramai dan rupanya dia masih duduk disini.

" Tidakkah kau ingin masuk ?" Dia menatapku lalu mengangguk. Hujan masih mengguyur deras menimbulkan kebisingan karena beradu dengan atap seng gedung ini. Namun, tetap saja musim ini adalah musim yang paling dinantikan termasuk diriku. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus membelai tubuh melaui celah jendela membuat hati terbang melayang seolah kembali ke masa itu. Masa yang takkan terlupakan.

Motor hijau itu terus melaju perlahan di bawah guyuran hujan yang begitu deras. Tak menghiraukan betapa tubuh jangkung itu telah basah kuyup. Motor itu berhenti.

" Apa kau kedinginan ?." Pengendara motor ninja itu memberikan jaket hijau miliknya kepada sang gadis yang diboncengnya. Namun, ia menolak dengan tersenyum. Nampak raut kebingungan di wajah pemuda itu. Tak mau berpikir terlalu lama, pemuda itu mengenakan jaketnya kembali. Motor itu kembali melaju pelan menikmati setiap tetesan hujan dan hembusan angin yang merayapi tubuh. Tak seorang pun berniat untuk membuka suara karena keduanya sedang terlena akan suasana hari ini.

Kenangan. Masa lalu. Memang benar telah menjadi sebuah sejarah usang yang takkan pernah terulang kembali. Memori-memori masa itu kembali memenuhi ruang dimensi hati bagai kaset film yang tak pernah usai. Menjadi nostalgia yang membelenggu jiwa dan pikiran. Seolah dapat melihat semua kejadian di masa lalu dengan jelas. Tak ada rahasia. Tak ada yang tersembunyi. Sesuatu dalam dada melonjak ingin keluar menimbulkan rasa sesak yang tak terperi. Suara gemuruh kembali bersahutan. Menyadarkan diri dari setiap lamunan dan pikiran yang melayang. Kulihat sensei masih menjelaskan tentang rumus aljabar . Ah, sejauh mana aku melewatkan penjelasan hari ini ?. Mencoba memusatkan hati dan pikiran pada apa yang seharusnya menjadi tujuan dan fokus utama.

Bersyukur Tuhan mau berbaik hati menghentikan aksi sang hujan saat ini sehingga aku bisa pulang dan melepas semua lelah. Terlihat genangan air serupa danau-danau mini memenuhi setiap jalan paving hitam ini. Aroma khas menguar melewati indra penciuman membuat siapapun tahu bahwa hujan baru saja berhenti. Remang-remang nampak cahaya kuning sedikit berpendar seratus derajat dari ufuk timur. Dan terlihat lengkungan spektrum di langit menambah keindahan sang penyangga bumi. Kedamaian terasa dalam lubuk hati. Seulas senyum terpatri melihat semua keagungan Sang Pencipta. Aku terus melangkah tanpa berhenti memandangi pelangi di singgasana. Aku terhenyak. Pelangi yang melengkung tersenyum indah itu kembali membuatku teringat masa itu. Masa yang ingin terhapus namun tak terlupakan. Kugelengkan kepalaku keras untuk menghalau segala pikiran masa itu memenuhi otak ini. Kaki ini melangkah lebih cepat agar tak terjebak dalam ruang nostalgia.

Pagar merah nampak jelas di depan mata. Ada sebulir sisa hujan menghiasi permukaan pagar merah rumahku. Sepi. Hati bertanya-tanya, mengapa tak ada orang ? Kubuka pintu rumah namun tak terkunci. Sungguh tak seperti biasanya, tak seorangpun menunggu di rumah. Ah, itu tak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah menghilangkan segala kepenatan. Kasur empuk di depan mata sungguh menggodaku . Kebutuhan yang tak bisa dihindari. Memejamkan mata berharap akan segera menemui alam mimpi. Alam yang tak mengenal batas dan logika, sesuatu yang membuat kemustahilan menjadi nyata. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur bermotif bunga tulip kesukaanku. Perlahan mencoba menutup kedua mata namun tak bisa. Seolah ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dalam pikiranku. Seolah ada benda berat menimpa benakku yang membuat sedikit merasa gusar akhir-akhir ini.

CKLEK ! Suara pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka mengejutkanku.

" Ah, maaf membuatmu kaget, Sakura." Aku melihat seorang wanita separuh baya dengan pakaian hitam berdiri di depan kamarku.

Ya, ibuku.

" Tak apa Kaa-san." Wanita yang selama ini merawatku dengan penuh kasih menghampiriku dengan senyum yang meneduhkan tetap terpatri di wajah yang mulai menua itu.

" Ibu pikir kau akan pulang sore hari ini nak." Kupandangi wajahnya dengan seksama. Wajah yang selalu membuatku tenang, tegar, dan selalu bersemangat. " Entahlah bu, tapi hari ini pelajaran selesai lebih cepat."

Tangan lembutnya mengusap rambutku.

" Makanlah dulu lalu kau bisa istirahat." Aku mengangguk, ia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

" Sakura, datanglah untuk menjenguknya walaupun sekali, kau sekalipun tak pernah datang dari awal." Aku terdiam ketika ibu mengatakan hal itu. Bibirku seperti terkunci sangat rapat.

" Ibu tahu ini berat tapi sampai kapan kau akan sembunyi ? Bagaimanapun kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dari sebuah kenyataan, nak." Ibu membelai pipiku lalu beranjak pergi.

" Cepatlah makan." Pesan ibu sebelum berlalu dari kamarku. Tubuhku terpaku. Mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh ibu. Separuh hatiku membenarkan apa yang diucapkan ibu namun separuh hatiku lagi masih belum bisa memercayai hal ini. Dengan langkah berat aku menuju meja makan yang entah kapan telah tersedia makanan padahal sedari sampai di rumah, meja makan ini masih kosong.

Aku kembali ke kamar setelah menyantap beberapa sendok makanan yang telah ibu persiapkan. Enggan rasanya untuk tidur, rasa kantuk dan lelah lenyap begitu saja. Setumpuk buku berwarna merah tersusun rapi di atas meja belajar. Aku memang menyukai warna merah. Kuambil sebuah lalu membacanya. Catatan tentang perjalanan hidupku selama setahun ini. Aku selalu menulis semua apa yang aku lakukan dalam sebuah catatan harian. Seulas senyum menyertai setiap membuka helai demi helai. Membangkitkan memori yang seolah telah mati suri. Tiba-tiba terlintas perkataan ibu sebelumnya. Ah, hatiku kembali resah. Sesuatu terjatuh ketika kubuka lembar berikutnya.

Sebuah foto ketika aku masih duduk di bangku kelas sebelas. Nafasku memburu, jantungku berdetak kencang, aku tak ingin melihat ini. Foto yang membuatku kembali gundah. Ada tulisan di balik foto ini dan aku tak tau kapan ia menulisnya. Seketika tanganku bergetar membaca tulisan itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari keluar rumah menerobos hujan yang masih setia mengguyur bumi dengan deras, tak peduli panggilan ibu yang menanyakan kemana aku kan pergi. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah tulisan dalam foto itu. Orang itu. Berlari dan berlari agar sampai lebih cepat disana. Nafasku terengah, aku bersimpuh di sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih nampak merah.

Aku tak bisa lagi menahannya, menangis di tengah derasnya hujan. Apa yang bisa kulakukan ? Hal yang selalu kuhindari akhirnya kuakui. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku selalu berharap ini mimpi, semua hanya ilusi dan apa yang ada di depanku bukanlah dirimu. Bagaimana bisa aku memercayai bahwa kau telah terbaring kaku di dalam sana ? Bagaimana aku bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini ? Tapi, sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk mengelak dan menghindari semuanya, inilah kenyataan. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Benar, aku tidak bisa terus berlari dan mengubah kenyataan. Maafkan aku,.. Hujan menjadi saksi semua ini. Seperti yang kau tulis dalam foto itu,

" _Hidup itu terlalu singkat jadi jangan pernah menyiakan hidupmu. Mungkin aku tak abadi namun percayalah jiwaku selalu ada. Tersenyumlah selalu karena mungkin kita takkan bersama lagi namun percayalah bintang di hatimu takkan pernah padam seperti cintaku padamu yang selalu bersinar meski tiada lagi raga di dunia ini."_

Kuikhlaskann kepergianmu, meski masih berat bagiku namun seperti ucapanmu, kau akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku. Maafkan keegoisanku, bukan maksudku tak hadir dalam saat terakhirmu namun aku tak sanggup melihatmu terbujur kaku di depanku. Maafkanlah aku, karena baru menjengukmu hari ini. Percayalah, bagiku kau akan selalu ada dan tak pernah mati. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.

 _Karena tak mungkin manusia lepas dari takdir dan lari dari kenyataan._

waaah maafkan aku, belum kelar nyelesain 2 fic sebelumnya malah upload baru lagi. fic ini ketemu di arsip lama

yaaa, pas buka jadi kenapa g publish aja hehe

semoga suka yaa

kalau tidak keberatan silakan tinggalkan jejak yaa

thank youuuu


End file.
